


Rise and Grind

by A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind, Vodid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Clubbing, Dancing, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Police, Pregnancy, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/pseuds/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodid/pseuds/Vodid
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it took so long, life threw us a few curveballs! Feedback is always appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodid/gifts).



Jazz was the definition of a tease when she entered the club. Crop topped hoodie riding up just enough to offer a taste of her sinful nature. Hips rolling in time with each beat of the music, only serving to cast a hypnotic effect on those who watched. Jean shorts high enough, they almost outmatched the infamous Daisy Duke shorts. Truth be told Jazz knew how to use them better.

The cherry on top of the cake? The way her visor showed just enough of those chocolate eyes to illuminate the lust and mischief in them. She wouldn’t say she was looking for trouble, but it it came knocking she was not in the frame of mind to say no. 

Out of everyone at the club, the lights looked most beautiful and intoxicating on the dark, almost nude canvas she so beautifully offered. The way her head tossed back at just the right angle, letting her dreadlocks follow the shake of her hips like a second encore. Giving the illusion she was lost to the stereo and laughter.

It was about that moment that she locked with the eyes framed by slowly flushing cheeks. Falsely giving Jazz the impression of an easy-to-seduce pickup for the night, at least until the chime of the beautiful cop’s partner bled through her radio.

Prowl was everything Jazz’s small frame was not. She was not the typical cop walking the beat. Not in perfect shape but with her soft eyes, it all worked perfectly, the slight extra weight filling out the uniform. Blessed with a thick and curvy frame, one females would kill to achieve. A single stread of snow white hair with a bright red streaks falling untamed, due to the heat of the day, onto the pale skin, one that would be perfect art if it was marked up with hickies and flushed skin. Blue eyes watching Jazz move, calculating every possible outcome, both bad and good, and wide with unhidden lust. The cut of her top hardly giving enough to be teasing but somehow giving Jazz just enough for her to want more and soon.

It was clear that the officer was a bit out of her element. Stance tensed, chest puffed out as though to declare some form of dominance, lights bringing out those wide doe-like eyes. 

Prowl’s attention snapped out of watching Jazz gracefully, like a lioness on a gazelle, approach her as the radio droned on, the voice getting more and more irritated at the lack of answer it was getting.

Ironhide’s voice was the absolute last thing she wanted to hear in that moment. If Prowl was being honest, she wanted to do nothing more than to grab ahold of the little tease, pin her to the wall and turn her into a trembling mess. So hearing her pussy pause of a partner was hardly a joy, “Prowl?… Prowl… Are you in the club?”

The urge to roll the ever darkening blue orbs was strong , “Yeah… Uh give me a second… Just give me a second, Hide.”

Jazz leaned against the table, less than three feet from the officer, “Aren’t ya far too pretty to be on the force?” The dreadlocked female leaning forward to brush the loose hair from Prowl’s face.

Prowl had to clear her throat and reached up, grabbing Jazz’s wrist rather tightly, “You’re going to get in trouble if you don’t stop crossing lines.”

Jazz’s laugh was beyond beautiful and intoxicating, her chest rising and falling in a movement that caught Prowl’s attention instantly. Instead of heeding the officer’s words, she brought her other hand up, dragging it from the burning cheek to the first button on the uniform, easily popping it open, followed quickly by the second and third. Giving the female full access to the teasing cleavage that peeked over the white tank top, “You’ll find I breed trouble officer, friends call me an agent of chaos, but if ya want me to behave, why don’t ya make me?” Jazz’s frame leaning against the larger frame, leaning up on her toes to whisper into the other female’s ear, hot breathe sending a shiver down Prowl’s spine, “But I don’t do groups and your partner is quite the buzzkill.” Jazz straightened her frame up, acting as though the slight heat and throbbing in between her legs was hardly a bother, “But when ya are single, gimme a call.” A quick wink and a grab at Sideswipe’s shoulder, ignoring the golden delight of death that glared at her as she took Sides to the floor. Grinding into Sideswipe was never a challenge, but tonight she was hardly giving Sideswipe attention, especially knowing Sunny would either kill her or frag her sister through the nearest wall. Jazz made careful attention to keep her eyes locked with the officer’s, a smirk on her lips. Sideswipe making sure to get under her sister's skin. In her opinion, there was nothing better than a jealousy based fragging. 

Prowl found herself letting out a growl, possessive and low, as she struggled to fix her shirt, unknowingly doing so unevenly. She pushed for the door, letting the case sink for the moment. She needed a minute to catch her breath. If the tease wanted to play that way, fine, two could play. She groaned opening the passenger door to the police car, slumping down in the seat, “You are a pain in my ass.”

Ironhide raised his eyebrow and gave the female a look, “I’m sorry, what?”

Prowl flushed a bit, “I’m met a… The most beautiful woman, who was into me and your constant hounding cost me a good night. She at least told me to call her.”

Ironhide could not stifle his laughter or hide his smirk, “And did you get her number?”

“Ugh! Look what you made me do.”

“I did or she did? Got you all hot and bothered?” He said nodding towards the uneven buttons and frantic movements to get them rebuttoned and hair brushed from her face, laughing, “And how are you going to deal with finding her?”

“Judging by the way she moved, she was a regular. Simple, I’ll just come when you are not here to mess it all up.”

“Sure live up to your name, Prowl.”

“Oh I fully intend to, little brat needs to be put in her place.” As her partner for over five years, Ironhide saw through her awkward social tendencies, often thought to be shyness. Truth be told, once she had someone in bed, it was game over. Just as it would be for her newest chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl had not been the most enjoyable person, snapping at fellow officers, and perps as though they were the same person. The only person to avoid her anger from sexual frustration was Bluestreak. She could not be mad once her child was in the room. A growl left her lips as she spun on her heels, “Dammit Barricade! If you’re going to stare at me, at least have the balls to say what is on your mind!”

The rest of the bull pen falling quiet as their attention fell to the pair. If anything most had a slight startled look, except for Prowl’s cousin, who much like a cat leaned off of his desk, giving the female a teasing look, “I would but this reaction is so much better.”

“Why you little-”

“Prowl! Barricade! My office, now!”

Prowl slammed her mug down, luckily not breaking it. That would have been the third one in a week. At least it wasn’t the desk Ironhide had joked, but she was seriously considering it as she followed Barricade into the office.

Magnus leaning on her desk as she motioned for the two to take a seat, “I’d like to know why two of my best officers are fighting like two-year-olds.”

Barricade shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it fighting, boss. She snapped because I looked in her direction.”

“That’s a lie. He’s been staring at me for over an hour, and instead of manning up to say what is on his mind, he decided to play peekaboo.”

Magnus had a hard time keeping a straight face at the pair, “Well, I can’t use you when you are a hot head, Prowl, you take the night off, and you Barricade because you find your cousin’s stress so enjoyable you can finish her reports and missing files by end of shift. Barricade, dismissed. Prowl hang back for a few minutes.”

The sigh that left Prowl’s lips was more suited to fit a rebellious teenager more than the typically calm adult, “I’m fine to finish my own shift.”

“Hm I am sure. Is that why you were at the shooting range for over four hours this morning? I’m not sending you home as a punishment, Prowl. You need a break. I know Ratchet has Blue and Bee. Go relax or go out. It is about time you got back out there.”

Prowl swallowed the lump, that was forming at the thought of seeing the female again, “I need to get Blue and head home. Ratchet probably needs a brea-”

Magnus shook her head a bit, silky blue hair falling down, “Ratchet is fine. He just offered to go get my little one so Bee and Blue had a third person for hide and go seek. Jackie is swinging by and dropping our kid off. You’re a great mom Prowl, but even superheroes need to take breaks.”

Prowl rolled her eyes shaking her head, “Fine. Do you trust me or should Hide escort me?” Nonetheless, she made the move to the door, moving for her desk, grabbing her leather jacket and wallet.

Her attention perking up and at the paper with Jazz’s picture on it, immediately her eyes widened and she stared at Ironhide, “Where did you get this?”

Ironhide grinned, “Social media. Name’s Jazz, age twenty-five, no priors, single, frequents Leather and Lace club on Friday nights, lives in an apartment, definitely likes you.”

Prowl gave her partner a slight laugh, as she folded the paper and slid it into her pocket, “I’d say you are the best but then I’d be lying.”

Ironhide shrugged a smirk on his lips, “That would be a bad example for Baby Blue. Go get her, Prowl. I’ll take Blue tonight. Ratchet can plan a mean sleepover but don’t tell anyone else.”

“Give Blue my love tonight, I’ll come get him in the morning.” The slight flutter that filled Prowl’s chest as she headed for the locker room was new. Prior to a moment ago, Prowl had not even know the female’s name, Jazz. It fit the female to a tee. If anyone were to strip away the skin, Jazz could easily be identified as the soul to all music. As though someone had casted a spell and trapped her into a human body.

Prowl was one of the few officers who kept their civilian clothes in their lockers, grabbing her jeans and white top. She made for the bathroom, unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off, she slid the v-neck top over her black tank top. Ask anyone, Prowl had four primary colors: Blue, red, white, and black. If anyone could get her to wear other colors, they were special people. 

Prowl’s hands undid the belt and laid it over the stall door, pushing the uniform bottoms to the floor, and stepping out of them, replacing them with the infamous mom jeans.

Prowl’s head was a mixture of confidence and self-doubt. Confidant that once she got Jazz into bed it would all work out. She’d be able to turn Jazz into a trembling, shaking, begging mess. The downfall she’d have to convince herself that it was possible to draw Jazz’s attention once again. A deep sigh and shoving her uniform into her bag and back into her locker, she was on her way.

 

Sunny groaned as she watched Jazz rock on her heels for the fifth time in the last three minutes, “Jazz, if you don’t stay still or go dance, I am going to tie you to that chair, until Blaster can take your ass home.”

Jazz shot the grumpy blonde a teasing smile, “Aw Sunshine, you need to get laid.” She just barely dodged the less than playful punch directed to her, “Hey! Chill!”

Sideswipe swung her arms around her sister’s shoulders, hugging into her. Chin resting in the crook of Sunstreaker’s neck, “Sunny, we don’t have bail money, nor will our parents give it to us. Plus you can’t frag me if we are in a jail cell.”

Sunny let out a growl, “You are just as bad as she is.” Nonetheless, she accepted the kiss from the red head, “You are still a pain in the ass.”

Sideswipe grinned and planted herself into her sister’s lap, “Anyway, Jazz what’s got you all wired up?”

Jazz shrugged a bit, “Just waiting for someone.”

Sunny grinned at that, “Would it happen to be that cop you zeroed in on, last Friday?”

Jazz nodded, eyes trained on the door, “Hmm… yeah. Sunny, there’s something special about her.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Jazz didn’t react to the growled phrase, as she moved on her feet, “Catch you two later! Don’t break Sides too badly! I need her tomorrow!”

She barely heard the twin’s reply, her eyes lighting up as she watched Prowl push open the door. She shrugged a bit, shaking off her nerves as she headed towards the door to greet the beautiful cop, “You talked them into giving you today off?”

Prowl gave Jazz a look as the dark skinned woman approached her, “Something along that line.”

“Then why don’t you come dance with me? I’ve got no partner that’s worth my time and I’m quite bored.”

Prowl shot Jazz an amused smile, “I don’t know. What got it in your mind I came to play with you? Could have just came to get a drink of whiskey and go home.”

Jazz gave a short snort of disbelief, “Other than the fact the police station has five bars less than ten minutes away, but instead you come thirty minutes out to a bar that could easily be considered a hole in the wall, and you are supposed to be a cop?”

Prowl growled moving towards her, “Are you always such a brat or do you just do that when you want something?”

Jazz puffed out her chest leaning up on her toes to whisper into Prowl’s ear, hands resting lightly on Prowl’s belly, enjoying the slight squishy feeling of it, “If you want that answer ma’am, it will cost you a dance.”

Prowl brought her hands up to find Jazz’s hips. The dark skinned female arching into the touch. The female looking a mixture of determination and slight self doubt, “At least you have some manners… And I suppose one dance won't be a problem, Jazz.”

Jazz startled a bit at the use of her name, unlike the officer whose name was on a badge, “How’d you find my name? I ain’t got no priors.”

“No you don’t, but you also don’t keep your social media presence private.”

Heat flooded to her cheeks and to think, seven days earlier, the roles had been reversed. Jazz couldn’t seem to think of a dignified response so she snatched Prowl’s hand and turned leading her to the floor. Quickly finding the beat, her hips swaying, coming to meet Prowl’s, forcing Prowl to find the beat as well. Hands resting on Jazz’s hips, eyes darkening in a lusty glare.

Time when Prowl was dancing with Jazz went by way too fast. Somehow one dance turned into five before either of them had noticed, “Do you want to get out of here?” 

Jazz grinned up at Prowl nodding, “Yeah, lemme tell Sunny and Sides so they don’t send Blaster to find me.” Before she pulled away to do so, Jazz’s hand reached up pulling Prowl’s hair down, nodding in success,”That’s better.”

Prowl’s chest was rising and falling as she let Jazz loose, falling in step behind. Jazz picked up her jacket and nodded to the twins, “See you in the morning. Come on, Prowler.” Jazz was oblivious to the twin’s teasing looks as she snatched Prowl’s hand.

Sunstreaker had a cat that ate the canary smile, “Ha… Would you look at that?”

Sideswipe looked towards Jazz and Prowl before she looked at her sister, “At what?”

“Jazz is a total bottom. Bet she won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

“No way! Jazz is a total top… Right?”

“Do you honestly think that I’d let you grind with another top? You’re mine.”

“Yes, my big bad dom, all yours.”

Prowl led the female to her house, unlocking the door, letting Jazz enter first. It had been truthfully years since she had been with anyone. Male or female. “Are you sure about this?” Consent was something she pushed majorly on.

“If I wasn’t, you couldn’t keep me here.”

Prowl chuckled softly and led Jazz to her room, pushing Jazz to the bed, straddling her waistline, “Then love, this is how this going to go. I am going to w-”

Jazz snorted and went to grab at Prowl’s shirt, letting out a shocked squeak as her wrists were grabbed, “You plan on breaking me from being a brat?”

Prowl smirked, holding her wrists into one of her hands, “Oh I fully plan to, Jazz.” Her free hand slipped down her chest, sliding her hand over the belt buckle, sending Jazz squirming a bit, “Is something wrong, Jazz?”

Jazz arched up a mixture of a growl and whine escaping, “Don’t play that way.”

Prowl chuckled undoing the belt, and sliding down the jean shorts, “I’ll play how I please. Tonight you are mine.” Jazz groaned a bit, her head falling back on the pillow, “See if you behave, I’ll give you what I want. If you’re being a brat, I’ll bring you to the edge and leave you there. I bet you are even more beautiful when you are begging.”

Jazz bucked up her hips, angling them so that she could get any type of touch, “I’m even more beautiful when I get release.”

“Oh I bet you are.” Prowl pressed against her clit, letting two fingers separate the folds and a third trace the inside.Prowl’s lips coming to nip and suck, leaving multiple hickeys on the dark skin, “I’m going to turn loose of your wrists and your going to leave them over your head. Am I clear?”

“Yes, yes.” Jazz’s breathing was hitched her chest rising and falling.

Prowl turned loose of the arms, rather pleased with the fact Jazz obeyed, “Good girl.” Jazz shivered at the praise and closed her eyes, god Prowl was talented with her fingers, her body reacting and juices leaking over the folds.

Prowl moved her hand away from Jazz’s throbbing heat, bringing her fingers to her mouth as she suck the juices from them. She chuckled at Jazz’s whining, “Shush, I’ll give you what you want.”

She made quick work of getting her hoodie off and chuckling at the lack of a bra. Her hands coming up to cup the small but perky breasts, her thumbs rolling over the nipples, bringing them to full attention, “Please… Please can I touch?”

Prowl smiled at the neediness bleeding into Jazz’s voice, a swallow moan escaping, “Yes you can.” Prowl let Jazz’s hands wander under her shirt, letting Jazz pull it off and her jeans following closely. A moan escaping as Jazz’s lips attacked her neck.

It was surprising how easily Jazz obeyed. She was craving the praise, Prowl let her hands fall back down pressing against Jazz’s entrance, hooking a finger as she watched the woman arch up a bit, moaning out her name. Jazz’s left hand grabbing at Prowl’s hair as she bit down on her neck, “Ah! Jazz!”

It was so beautiful. Necks covered in hickeys, scratching on back, sweet juices mixed on the bed and two exhausted forms.

“Jazz… Love, come on, let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” Prowl was careful with sitting Jazz up and stepping away to get a towel from her bathroom and damp it with warm water. She then set to wiping off the other’s skin to remove the sticky mess. Jazz’s head resting against Prowl’s stomach, “Sweetheart, can you talk to me?”

Jazz let herself be cleaned up, wrapped into many blankets, slowly coming down from the subspace high, until a small whine left her lips, “Thank you.”

Prowl smiles warmly, “Thank you, Jazz.” She hugged her close to her chest. Two heartbeats falling in time, the soft glow of the lamp enveloping their forms as they drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

The warmth Jazz woke up to was new. The apartment she and Blaster shared was freezing on a good night, the two using each other, all the blankets and the heating pad that needed to be replaced to keep it at a tolerable temperature. Not even one that was enjoyable. Just a step up from freezing to death. So why was she waking up in a warm bed? The body beside hers was definitely not Blaster’s. It was much fluffier and inviting than her roommate’s ever would be.

Crap... Sunny always said if she kept going off and flirting with random strangers, then one day she was going to end up in someone’s basement. However, with Sunny and Sides’ creators still helping them, what did either of them understand of what Jazz had to do in order to get by?

At the same time if this was someone’s basement, the rest of the house had to be amazing. Jazz froze, feeling the body beside her shift as she closed her eyes, trying to piece together her memories of the previous night, as she slowly shifted onto her opposing side, careful not to wake the other. Jazz’s eyes softening at the semi familiar face. Kiss swollen lips, silky white and single streak of red hair, that Jazz longed to put her fingers through. Jazz was mesmerized at how the cops hair just barely touched little long covered the multiple hickies and bite marks on her collarbone and neck. 

The slightly smaller female’s fingers coming to place featherlight touches on Prowl’s lips before brushing back the other’s hair as she relaxed taking in the beautiful site before her. No way a cop, one who had touched her as tenderly, kinder than most of Jazz’s own clients new and repeat ever had, would try to hurt her… Right?

Out of everyone Jazz had ever taken to bed, either for money or pleasure, there had never been a connection between Jazz and her partner like the one she felt with Prowl. Her head came to rest against the snow white bare chest, eyes falling shut as she listened to the steady beat of the heart, creating the perfect lullaby for Jazz’s own soul.

Prowl let Jazz settle back down as she fought back the urge to open her eyes or let the smile that wanted free escape. She slowly tightened her grip on Jazz’s body, “Have fun mapping out all of your marks?” She truly shouldn’t of been surprised at the startled jerk or squeak that she got in return, “Hey, it’s alright. It’s just me. Sorry darling, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Didn’t scare me.” Jazz did not scare. It was against her own policy of showing any kind of weakness, “I just didn’t know you were awake.” She said in a confident tone of voice despite the rising heat in her dark cheeks.

“Sure I didn’t.” It was oddly domestic for two total - well not total but mostly - strangers and Prowl was fully aware of that fact, “Are yo-” A harsh groan escaped at her phone going off, leaning over Jazz and grabbing her phone, “Prowl here… Yes, I will be in at normal time… No, Ratchet has Blue, Hide took him last night… Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Jazz had to push down the feeling of rejection that had swelled up. She was better than this. She was used to one night stands. Why was this one throwing her off of her game? What was so different about it? She slowly cleared her throat, “Just give me like five minutes and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Subconsciously, Prowl’s arms tightened around the small frame and she shook her head, “I’ve got a few hours before I need to be in… Why don’t you stay for breakfast?”

“Oh… I couldn’t intrude.”

A small smile graced Prowl’s still exhausted face as she laughed, the sound as intoxicating to Jazz as it had been the very first time she had heard it, “It is hardly intruding if someone invites you to stay.”

It wasn’t that Jazz didn’t want to stay but she knew that staying would make it so much harder to leave when she finally had too, “Well... I know that but my roommate is probably worried like crazy and has probably called our former roommate to see if she has heard from me. Blaster tends to worry and Mirage buys into his crazy ideas.”

The first name was one that Prowl did not immediately recognize but the second one she was far too familiar with. Mirage was a local parole officer and one that Prowl was close with, for work related purposes but nothing much closer than that, “Here you can use my phone to call him and let him know you’re alright. I can start on breakfast.” 

Jazz looked towards Prowl, eyes carefully tracing over Prowl’s form once she was positive the other was not looking at her or aware of what Jazz was up to. Prowl’s form was as curvy and thick as always but now covered in marks from Jazz. Almost like claiming the beautiful woman as hers. She slowly nodded as she accepted the small phone. Yeah, keeping her cell phone charged and with her was definitely something she needed to get better at. Honestly it wasn’t that she didn’t want too… She just sucked at it, “Umm... Yeah, thanks.” She said letting Prowl slip off of the bed and tug on some sweats and a tank top before ducking out of the room.

Jazz took a minute to dial Blaster’s number. It was a miracle she remembered the number but not her own phone, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, where are you? Twins said you left the club with someone and you didn’t text anyone.”

“I’m fine... I left with a cop and not because I’m in trouble... I meant to take my phone but I left it at Sunny and Side’s place.”

“Jazz… Know that when I say this, it is with love and peace… but have you lost your freaking mind? I mean seriously, don’t you get enough of the cops when they haul you in on a new charge… Do you just enjoy punishing yourself or?”

“Oh, like you and always going back to your baby mama? I know what I am doing okay? And this… This was different. It wasn’t like the rest of them.”

“Leave that out of this. I haven’t seen her since she took the kids okay?... Look, Raj and I just worry because... Because of what happened last time. You have to admit, your clients are quite rough typically. One of them dumped you, overdosed in front of the clinic. You are lucky Ratchet find you when he did. He said you were minutes away that time Jazz and the next time, I had to bail you out because you pulled a knife on a client…”

“I know... I know, but B… She is so different. Everything about her is perfect. She is so gentle and yet at the same time a force to be reckoned with... Everything that makes the world right is wrapped up in that woman and I know... I know fully well that doesn’t make sense because I barely know her but... But that is how I feel…”

The silence on the other end spoke volumes and a sigh greeted Jazz, “Jazz if your heart is telling you to go for it then go for it. Raj and I can’t stop that feeling, and if you fall, we will be here like we always will be... Just come home soon, okay? We have some things we need to talk about.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Her hand clicked the phone off and she groaned leaning back into the mattress. Now she could look forward to a lecture from Raj as well… Well Sunny was there, not like she disappeared and did not tell anyone what happened. She pulled herself out of the bed, pulling on her clothes from the night before and attempting to pull her braids up into a semi presentable style. Great... Every single angle of her body was covered in hickies, bite marks or slight bruising. How was she supposed to cover any of this before her appointment that night?

Maybe Sunny could help her. After all if anyone knew any kind of tips to help with that, it was going to be the blonde haired twin. Carefully Jazz found herself making the bed and then stepping out into the hallway heading down the hallway towards the fresh smell of bacon, among other breakfast treats that Jazz hardly ever ate enough of, “Prowler?”

Prowl’s laughter helped my direction even more, bringing me to a kitchen with a fridge covered from top to bottom in a child’s scribbling, “Give out nicknames now are you?”

The dark cheeks flushed and Jazz shrugged a bit, “It’s kinda what I do. Give people nicknames and that’s what they are from then on out. You know like with Ratchet the Hatchet, Sunny and Sides, or when they’ve done something incredibly stupid, sunny-side up, Mirage is Raj, Blaster is B, the list goes on and on. Guess I can add you onto the list now.” She sent a wink the other’s direction as she leaned against the doorframe.

“I suppose so. Sit down.” She instructed as she dished up two different plates and setting them on the bar counter, “You’re going to freeze in that outfit. It is quite cool today.”

“Oh… Yeah my apartment isn’t too far from here and I’m kinda used to it.”

“Hmm, you sure? I can give you one of my jackets. I don’t think anything else is going to fit you.”

“I can’t accept that. I mean it is only a five minute walk from here.” Liar, her brain screamed at her as she forced the lie out smoothly. Years of answering cops, ADA’s, DA’s, parole officers, and everything in between had made her quite proficient at it but she could tell instantly Prowl didn’t believe her.

“Mmmhhmm. Alright well come eat.” Prowl said taking her seat as she watched Jazz approached the bar and give the food a look she couldn’t quite read, “You okay?”

“Yeah! I just don’t eat a whole lot and well only once or twice a day.”

Prowl nodded a bit, “Well it wouldn’t hurt you to get some meat onto those bones of yours.” 

The two fell into a lapse quiet state as they ate their breakfast. Jazz pushing her bowl away before Prowl did, “You know if you ever step down from being a cop, a chef would be a great second option for you.”

Prowl chuckled softly, “Blue seems to think the same thing but thank you. Maybe a few more times and you might actually finish the plate and gain some weight... Do you want me to drive you back to your place?”

Jazz slowly shook her head, “Thank you.. Oh, here!” She handed Prowl her phone back as she rubbed the back of her neck, “Thanks for letting me borrow that. He already called Raj by the sounds of it but I did what damage control I could.”

 

Prowl chuckled a bit, “Well that sounds like a good roommate to have. Especially in a city like ours. People can get tangled up from a bad situation to one that is even worse and not be sure at all how it happened.”

“Yeah I suppose it would be rather easy to do that wouldn’t it be?”

Prowl pushed her own plate away, “Here, put your number in and I’ll call you when I get off shift today and you can return my jacket then.” She said as she picked up the plates, cleaning them off and setting them into the dishwater. Moving towards the hall closet, returning right as Jazz set the phone down, “Here this is the smallest one I have but it is still going to be big on you.” She said picking up her phone looking at the contact name, Jazzy, settled with a heart emoji beside it.

“I do that in everyone’s phone.” It was a poor excuse and Jazzy knew it but she did not care. She took the jacket sliding it on and laughing a bit. It was still big on her, come to touch her upper thigh, covering her hands and fully enveloping her small frame. 

Prowl chuckled softly and shook her head, “Smile.” She said giving Jazz little time to protest as she took a picture to set as her contact photo, “Are you sure about the ride?”

Jazz nodded, “Yeah I’m sure.. Thank you though.” 

“Well charge your phone so I don’t have to track anyone else down to find you.”

The tone was teasing and Jazz grinned, flashing Prowl a cheeky smirk, “I just might think about it. I mean after all, I got things to do and people to see. Might make you chase me down just for fun. Plus I thought that cops enjoyed the chase.”

“Sometimes we do. Sometimes it just… drags on too long.” 

Jazz snorted as she slipped on her shoes grinning, “Hmm I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again for last night.” She said gently pressing a kiss to Prowl’s cheeks before ducking outside.

Jazz made quick work of using the back alleyways to head to her apartment. Pushing her key inside the old lock and opening the door, “Blaster, you here?”

Blaster looked up from their shared beaten down couch raising an eyebrow. Orange hair pulling its typical curly mess, brown eyes hiding the amusement that his lips were showing. Gray sweatpants, black muscle top pulled on, and a pair of fuzzy socks completing the just-woke-up look, “Well duh, I wasn’t leaving until you got home safe… Besides I need those juicy deets.”

“He means we need those deets.” Mirage said appearing from the kitchen as she grinned. Blue hair tied up lazily into a messy bun, pale skin covered with her flawless makeup. Torn skinny jeans, combat boots, and maroon long sleeved t-shirt that was obviously her boyfriend’s thrown on, “Soooo did you finally find someone to take home to meet us or?”

“Come on Blaster! You could’ve warned me before letting me get ambushed.”

“It is hardly ambushing when I still have a key to the apartment brat. Come on. Tell me what is happening in Jazz’s world.”

Jazz groaned flopping onto the end of the couch dramatically as she shrugged, “Is my body not a good enough evidence of my night or do you two not get laid enough for that?”

“I mean Hound and I have it going pretty strong but my clothes cover my marks.” Mirage teased as she sat on the other end of the couch laughing.

Blaster shrugged, “I mean you walked in on Strika and I last time.”

“Ew… I am just going to pretend neither of you answered that. Don’t need either of those thoughts in my head.” Jazz said, fake gagging as she rolled her eyes, “She is amazing you guys. She is so perfect, beautiful, smart and just ugh. I gave her my number and I have her jacket so I’m supposed to meet her tonight to give it back.”

“Are you Jazz, Miss-I-Am-Never-Settling-Down, falling in love and with a cop of all people?”

“Shut up B! I know and god my head gets all stupid when she is there and my heart decides to crawl up my throat.”

Mirage snorted reaching over to stroke Jazz’s hair, “Aw honey you got it bad. That love bug finally caught up with you.” 

“I don’t want it. You take it and give Hound the bite.”

“It don’t work like that bug. I mean seriously look at all of our relationships. I met Hound and my family disowned me over it, plus my psycho ex is still trying to get with me. Strika took Blaster’s babies away, and you are falling in love with a cop. We aren’t the best for relationship advice. Why don’t you ask Sunny and Sides what they think?”

“Cause Sides is not helpful and Sunny is scary this early in the morning and I want to live past 34.”

Blaster chuckled softly as he shrugged, “Strika is not going to have them much longer and if MotorMaster tries anything he can suffer the consequences.”

The trio sank into silence for a moment before Jazz spoke up, “Raj you off today?”

The blue haired female nodded as she leaned back, “Yeah, I needed a day. One of the barns got broken into last night and whoever it was tried to get into the extra gun case we have. Nothing else but that and Hound didn’t want me at work or too far from the farm today in case something happened. So I figured with all my time saved up, why not? Plus it is to make sure my poor worry wart of a husband doesn’t spend all day a mess.”

Blaster lost it in laughter, “You ever considered.. I don’t know crushing xanax and mixing it with his breakfast coffee or something?”

“I’ve debating it or CBD oil but you know my marriage is solid and I love the man so I think drugging him might be grounds for this thing called divorce and I do not want to see that… I mean you guys didn’t see him this morning. He was meticulously going through the gun safe to make sure nothing was missing or new… Then he had me take his truck because my bike is too open. I mean you two have seen what Motormaster has done in the past.”

That was far too true. Jazz and Blaster had spent many nights watching her get patched up in the hospital and hoping that it wasn’t as bad as the last time. Not to mention the time he tried to get her arrested on an assault charge. Almost ruining her career in the making of that disaster, “But this is a whole new kind of crazy for him. Those were when he thought that you had no one to turn too or a way out. If he knew about the marriage, that would be a whole new kind of crazy.”

“Which is exactly why no one but you two know of it. As far as Hound’s family is concerned we are just dating. I want it to stay that way as long as possible. Not just because it is dangerous but because it is one less reason for anyone to go sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong. The records are not totally public because of the protective order... But he could request them... I need to get some contacts in the police department that can help conceal them from his view.”

Jazz reached over squeezing her best friend’s hand, “Don’t worry Raj... Even that monster, as crazy as he is, is not stupid. He is the first person that anyone with a brain would look at and as such would never do anything to you or Hound. Sides maybe soon we will have that.”

Blaster nodded, “Does Hound want someone to follow you home tonight? I can do that if you want. I know it is a drive from the farm into town and by the time you will get back it will be dark. Not to mention getting in and out of the truck to get the gate.”

“I mean it probably wouldn’t hurt if someone did but you don’t have to B. I’m sure Hound will be at the gate waiting if I asked him too. He probably already will be actually. Only reason he let me come into town is I have my check up with Hatchet today and he knew I was stopping by to check on Jazz.”

“Truck have a full tank of gas? No stopping for anything like that right?” Jazz piped up giving the girl a look.

“Yeah full tank of gas. Hound went and got groceries yesterday so no errand running for a bit. Until both of our nerves go back to being steel like.”

“Well not that it is a ba-” The knock at the door caught all of their attentions and Jazz groaned getting up and peering through the peephole before frowning. Ok... Was she just attracting cops as clients now? She carefully undid the lock, “Can we help you officer?”

“Jazz, can you step outside for a minute?”

Jazz resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Depends on why that is, Officer… Barricade is it?”

“I have a warrant for your arrest.”

“On what grounds?”

Barricade gritted his teeth shut as he stared down at the female. Instantly recognizing the jacket. Wait until their captain saw the local harlot wearing his best, well favorite detective’s jacket, “For solicitation and prostitution.”

The dark haired female was surprisingly calm as she looked at her roommates, “Meet me at the police station and call Tailgate. He owes me a favor in the lawyering department.” She stepped into the hallway and glared up at the large male, “I am not saying anything until my lawyer is there.”

Blaster was on the phone before the girl could finish and shaking his head as Mirage looked towards Jazz, “Not a word until the DA is there and your lawyer. Keep your mouth shut. Don’t sign anything without one of us giving you the okay? Got it?” She moved to grab her keys and phone as she headed for the truck, Blaster hot on her heels.

Barricade forced down the snort that was trying to escape and rolled his eyes, “That is your right.” He repeated reading off her Miranda Rights that she was far too familiar with, “You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning.”

Jazz was rather compliant with the male as he locked the handcuffs around her slender wrists, letting herself be led down the stairs and into the backseat of the cop car, “Do you just have a thing against all people trying to survive or is it just me? Cause you arrested me the last three times and every single time the case got dropped… You just that bad of a cop or am I just that good of a suspected criminal?”

Barricade didn’t bothering trying to respond to the female as he drove towards the police station, “Would you like to walk like a lady should or be drug?”

Jazz sneered at the male as she let herself be walked inside towards the familiar scene before her heart sank, staring at her with a slight look of shock was the beautiful female she had wanted so badly to impress. She moved inside putting a smile on her face as she greeted the cops she recognized, “Hey Blurr, Hide, Mags.” She let herself be fingerprinted and mugshots taken before sitting in the chair of the cold interrogation room. 

Blurr chuckled softly, “Missed us so much that you had to come back twice in one week?”

Ironhide straightened up to his tall stance, muscles puffed a bit, brown eyes watching her as he brushed a hand through his black hair, giving Jazz a look somewhere between we will talk later and I don’t even want to know what you did, “We can’t possibly be that entertaining.”

“Nah, not by any means boys but this wonderful officer seems pretty stuck to the idea that I’m guilty of something, even though none of his charges ever stick. Probably why a cop with as many years as you is still walking the beat.” Jazz shot at Barricade as he shut the door heading out.

Prowl stormed through the room, brushing by the many rookies and straight to where Barricade, Ironhide, Blurr and Magnus were standing, “What’s she in for?”

“Oh, you mean your girlfriend, my dear cousin? I saw she has your jacket… Must be pretty amazing but doesn’t make her any less of a whore.”

“She is not a whore! You are going to blow my case on the club if you keep arresting people left and right! So what if I spent the night with her? I did and it was amazing.”

Magnus casted his blue eyes around the room, blonde hair just barely damp from a quick shower in the shared barracks. He casted a look between the two and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Barricade, did you catch her mid act or getting paid? Prowl, I will deal with that mess later.”

Barricade snorted, “No one ever catches her. She is bound to break one day.”

Blurr shrugged a bit as he leaned back against the wall, “Doubtful. I mean she knows the system. Why would she break, when she knows we can’t send her back to jail?”

Tailgate, a thin male with dark blue, almost a light black braided out of his face, showing off his gray eyes, knocked at the door and let himself in, “I’m representing Jazz. Can I have a moment with her?”

Magnus nodded instantly letting the male push past them inside the room and shut it, “Get Optimus here. I can maybe clean up your mess before it turns into a lawsuit for the city because no one can afford to be caught up in that mess. Blurr, go get Jazz’s friends comfortable in an interview room… Hide get me whatever you can on those two and their links to her. Prowl you will go into interrogation with me and Barricade. You better start getting a report together. Now.”

Prowl knocked on the door as she stepped inside with Magnus close at her heels. Tailgate looked up as he met the two pair of eyes, “We are not speaking until your DA is here.”

Prowl nodded, “That is fine. Optimus is on his way now.”

The following silence was sickening and all Jazz wanted to do was apologize to Prowl. The knot in her stomach growing tighter and tighter with each passing moment. The urge to throw up getting stronger and stronger. It just seemed like everything that could possibly go wrong was going wrong. Jazz looked at the door when it pushed open.

Optimus had earned the title of DA years before and rightfully so. A ninety-seven percent conviction rate and very rarely did it go to court. Optimus preferring to find methods to help and reamp people’s live rather than punish. Her soft blue eyes screamed compassion. Her brown hair falling down as she pulled up a chair to the table, “Jazz, care to tell me your side of what happened this morning?”

Jazz casted a look towards Tailgate sighing softly when she received a nod, “All that happened was that cop showed up to my home to arrest me. I literally had been home maybe an hour. Look, I know I’m not the most honest Optimus, but I’m not lying about this.”

“Jazz, breathe. I know that. I believe you but if I am going to make these charges go away, you are going to need to help us out on a case.”

“Jazz don’t say anything else.. I want it in writing Optimus. Queen for a day. She walks on anything and as long as she is helping, you will not let her be convicted for anything.”

Optimus nodded opening her briefcase as she slid some papers across, “Read it to verify if you would like.”

Tailgate picked it up, quickly scanning over the document, “Alright Jazz sign here and here.”

Jazz took the pen signing it over as she leaned back in her chair, “Is it about that cop, Cliffjumper or whatever his name was?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “And just what gave you that idea?”

“People talk chief and if you think they are not going to talk about a cop, then you are very wrong… The bar that Blaster works at and I frequent isn’t a good part of town. There was a guy a few weeks back, never got a look at his face but the bartender called him something... Shot. Shot was bragging about how the cons, the gang on that side had someone on the inside carrying out their plans, taking care of trouble makers. One of your own chief is dirty.”

Prowl gave the chief a look leaning back in her chair and sighing, “And can you prove that Jazz?”

Jazz looked towards Tailgate, “Everything is covered? Past crimes?” Tailgate gave Optimus a nod before he nodded for her to continue, “I took the bartender to bed to see what else I could find out. He is always drunk or high, makes it easy. He left his phone out and I took it. He wouldn’t pay me so I had to make my money for the night somehow. Was going to pull the information off, wipe it and resell it... Just never got around to it. It’s in my apartment. I’ll turn it in tomorrow.”

Optimus nodded a bit leaning back, “Alright Jazz. Twenty-four hours and that phone better be in police custody. Someone will still need to sign her out on an agreement, she isn’t going to disappear.”

Jazz nodded a bit, “Blaster or Mirage will. You know the bright haired people in your lobby.”

Prowl had to stifle her laughter as she stood up, “I’ll get the paperwork filed for now.” She said and moved unlocking the cuffs moving with Optimus in the hallway, “I told you we needed an internal affairs.”

Optimus shook her head, “Not yet. Not until we have something to give them. Fax her sign off over to my office please.”

“Of course.” She grabbed the release forms approaching the two, “Which one of you is taking on signing the agreement she is not going to disappear as a part of her plea deal?”

“I swear to god if she requires bail I am handcuffing her to my side. She knows we cannot afford it.” Blaster muttered as he looked towards Mirage.

“No bail just accepting if she leaves town it is your responsibility to find and get her back here.”

Blaster took the paper and carefully signed his name at the bottom, “You can collect her in a minute. Just discussing her plea deal with Magnus and Tailgate.”

Mirage nodded a bit, “Thank you. Can you email us a copy of the plea deal?”

“Of course. Work email Mirage?”

Mirage nodded looking towards the door when it was pushed open and Jazz stepped out, slipping off the jacket and handing it towards Jazz, “Thank you. Let’s go guys.”

Prowl took the jacket and caught Jazz’s wrist, “No. I told you bring it back for dinner tonight. Don’t worry. That officer is kind of… Well, he is Barricade.”

Jazz snorted as she rolled her eyes, “That’s an understatement... Thanks.. I’ll see you tonight?”

Prowl nodded a bit, a small smile filling her face, “Yeah... Bee is sick so Blue will be home.”

Jazz grinned back brushing off the momentary rough moment with surprising grace, “No worries. I love little ones. They are so much fun.”

Blaster laughed a bit as he shook his head, “Because Jazz you have the mind of a five year old. Come on get in the truck.”

Prowl watched as they ducked out of the room and chuckled softly looking at her partner, “Wipe that smirk off your face before I call your husband.”

Ironhide shrugged, “Call him. He’d make fun of you too. You didn’t even kiss the girl.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Showing back up to Prowl’s made Jazz a complete and utter mess. Not that she wasn’t prior to that. She had been a mess all day long. She reached a hand up knocking on the door. Dressed in tight fitting jeans, leaving little to nothing to the imagination, a long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of flats. She smiled when the door opened, revealing the off duty cop supporting a child at her hip, “Hey.”

Prowl grinned setting Blue down on the floor, “Hey you... Blue baby this is Jazz. Can you please say hi?”

Blue looked up through his curls and waved shyly to the new female as he hugged his momma’s leg. Jazz crouched down, “Wow, super cool bear you’ve got there. He got a name?”

Blue nodded a bit, holding out the almost sunshine colored teddy bear. It was well loved, missing part of his left ear, with a small infant shirt pulled over the bear’s torso but nonetheless the child was incredibly proud of it, “That’s my Sunny bear... I got others, wanna see them?”

“‘Course! Why don’t you go get them?”

Blue scurried down the hall to gather them as Jazz stepped inside, smile disappearing, “I’m sorry about earlier... I honestly didn’t think-” The tears choked up her voice and Prowl was quick to shut the door and pulled Jazz into her arms, “Didn’t think you’d want me here after you knew... I was going to tell you.”

Prowl shushed Jazz holding her tighter as she frowned, “Oh, Jazz.. Of course I still want you here. I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong, babe. I know everyone goes through hard times.” She whispered sitting on the couch holding Jazz on her lap as Blue slid back into the room.

Little feet approached them before he pulled himself up onto the couch. Seeing Jazz upset, he held out a small bear, “Here you can use my Raj bear. She gives the best hugs, but don’t tell Uncle Hide I said so.”

That was the first night that the trio spent a few hours curled up together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet groaned watching Sideswipe chase Bee, blonde hair flying behind him, blue eyes wide in excitement, squealing through the living room as Sunny scooped Bee up, holding him as Sides tickled their younger brother, “Girls, he was starting to wind down!”

“Ah come on carrier! Loosen up a bit.” Side’s teased in laughter as she held Bee tightly so her brother couldn’t escape.

“Yeah you will get gray hair if you don’t and then you will look like sire!” Sunny chimed in from where she was blowing raspberries into her brother’s belly.

Ironhide laughed softly as he looked towards the doctor, watching his kids run around the living room. He was just coming in from another interesting day at work, and found himself setting his jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, arms wrapping around the other male’s waist as he hugged him to his chest, smelling the sweet aroma of Ratchet’s favorite tea, Jasmine and lemon. Ironhide could hardly tolerate it, “Mmmm you should have known by now this is how family night goes.”

“Yeah well I chased after him all day, it’s your turn.” He teased as he leaned back, sipping at the hot tea in his mug as he watched them. While he may have complained about the ruckus, he truly loved his family and wouldn’t trade them for the world, “Come on, your dad set up the videos in the bedroom!” He called moving with the chaos to their bedroom and situating everyone on the bed, snuggling with his husband as he let the kids arrange themselves in different positions.

Ratchet drug the blanket over the five of them as he leaned his head against Ironhide’s chest, “How was work today?”

“Uh... Interesting... Prowl took a girl home last night and she was arrested today, the girl not Prowl… Barricade jumped the gun on it and Optimus gave her queen for a day. Kid’s a frequent flier through the system but you could tell this time, she truly hadn’t done anything. Barricade is suspended for the next few days. Magnus put Prowl on desk duty for forty-eight hours and Blurr got sick and sent home. So yay me tomorrow.” He teased, smiling when he felt his husband lean up to kiss him.

A startled yelp escaped both parents when Bee planted himself directly on Hide’s stomach with a loud plop and a huff, “No kissing! It’s yucky and it’s movie night!”

Sunny and Side’s laughter tore through the room as they watched the pair. Sunny leaning over kissing her sister’s lips once before pulling away, “Bee kissing isn’t yucky.”

Bee scrunched up his nose, his little face covered in autobot stickers as he sulked, “No! No kissing!” He protested and shook his head. Bee took his looks after his father, eyes soft but stern like Ratchet’s a fierce deep blue, tan skin like Ironhide’s, curly mess of blonde hair, and a mouth of sass to match both of them.

Ironhide snorted and hugged Bee as he pressed his lips to his son’s head, “Listen here you, you don’t get to make that call.”

“You’re not in charge, carrier is!” Bee said poking at Ironhide’s chest a bit.

“You are grounded from seeing your sisters until college.”

“Hey!” The pair protested narrowing their eyes, “We are great babysitters. We would never.”

Ratchet snorted shaking his head from where he was laying on the bed, “I think he may have got that side from you. I hate to admit it Hide, but your mouth…”

“You shut it. You happen to love my mouth.”

Sunny let out a fake gagging sound, “Um gross. Don’t need that mental image. Thanks, dad.”

Sides nodded, “I’m just going to bleach my brain when movie night is over.”

Bee squirmed to get free from the male’s arms as he ducked back down to be tucked in between his sisters, “Play?”

Ratchet smiled as he nodded hitting the play button on the remote, snuggled up in the bed, the bed that if not for their three children, would feel surprisingly empty. He knew even when he was massively frustrated, these moments were the ones he would never trade for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it took so long, life threw us a few curveballs! Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

Between Mirage and Hound, the former was the late sleeper and her husband the early riser. Mirage let out a groan at her alarm, rolling over and slapping a hand over the button. She pulls herself into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, bare feet touching the cold wood floor. The blue haired woman wearing one of Hound’s army green shirts, coming to her mid-thigh, one shoulder bare as the shirt slid off of it.

Thank Primus for weekends. She slowly found her way to the kitchen. A part of their routine. Hound would get up early to take care of the animals. Something even though he loved Mirage, he preferred to take care himself. He was just very particular about about the order and how it was done. So Mirage would get up and have breakfast ready by the time he finished. Very traditional but Mirage didn’t mind, being a former noble, her role had been drilled into her brain from the time she could walk. Technically she wasn’t even supposed to have a job, especially one that was in a field dominated mostly by men.

Roles like childcare, teaching, even animal care was more acceptable by noble’s standards. Mirage working as a probation officer was highly shameful to her family. She could still remember her sire finding out about her secret classes. The screaming, the never ending lecture, and the punishments. A shiver rippled up her spine at the memory. 

She reached over, clicking on the radio, needing something to draw her out of her own mind. A small smile finding its way up to her lips as she heard one of her favorite songs ‘I Hate Love Songs’, by Kelsea Ballerini filling the kitchen as she worked, quietly singing along, as she finished the pancakes, covering them and setting them into the microwave, a common method to keep them warm.

“You know that sure sound like a love song for someone claiming to hate love songs.” Hound’s voice teased from the door. 

Mirage shot him a slight grin as she stuck her tongue out at him, “And your point?”

One sight she would never tire of was her husband, shirtless showing off that tan skin six pack and muscles. His shaggy hair for once styled out of his face, brown eyes lit up in amusement, lips quirked up in a teasing manner, “Stick your tongue out at me again and I’m going to bite it… Point is everyone thinks you are not romantic, and you’re the biggest sap I know.”

“Oh whatever! That is a hundred percent you and if you keep it up, I’ll throw your breakfast to the pigs and you can starve.” A squeal escaped as she was grabbed, being pulled into her husband’s chest, “That’s cheating!”

Hound’s chest rumbled as he laughed holding her still, “This is not cheating. I can think of many things this are cheating and this is not one of them.”

“According to your definition! We must have different views on the meaning of that word.” She turned in his arms and leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips, “Hmm, I can think of some tactics that I would use cowboy, but unfortunately if you let my hard work go to waste, I’ll make sure you sleep alone tonight.”

Hound shook his head laughing, “I think you are missing a small problem in that plan of yours.”

“Oh and what is that?”

“You’re small enough for me to just pick you up and trap. Luckily I think I wanna keep you.”

“That’s good, because there is paperwork involved now. Makes it a bit harder to leave.”

Hound could easily see the slight panic that flashed in her eyes, gently reaching out and cupping her cheek, smiling softly when she leaned into it, “Hey, look at me. Even if you wanted me to leave, you would never lose me darling. I love you far too much to just walk away. You are my girl, and I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not him.”

Her blue hair, naturally curly bounced as she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I know.”

“He is never going to hurt again. Repeat it. Say it for me.”

“He… He is never going hurt me again.”

“Damn straight. Now let’s eat breakfast, and get dressed. I planned an adventure for today. I think the river has finally warmed up a bit, and I got the engines on the dirt bikes going.”

“Oh so if I kick your ass at racing, you gonna take me shooting today?”

“If, and that is a big if, you beat at racing I’ll take you to the gun range. However if I win, you’ve got to go the drive in with me and watch the new Annabelle.”

“If that happens we are sleeping with the lights on.”

“Awh come on.”

“Nope. I’m still not over The Final yet. Plus I’m ninety-nine percent sure, you pick scary movies for the primary purpose of making me snuggle with you.”

“What me? Never. I have no idea what you are talking about. However that shirt looks perfect on you.”

“Nice try cowboy. Sit down, breakfast is getting cold.”

“Yes ma’am.” He teased turning her loose. Their day starting off as it normally did and neither of them would trade it for the riches of the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz curled closer to the warm frame beside her own, legs entwined. Everything about this felt right. Jazz had heard many many times about the legend of the red thread. It was a stupid notion to Jazz, the first time she had heard it. The idea that an invisible thread connected two people by their hearts from birth, not caring how tangled it got, how different the two souls were, they would always find each other.

It now made sense to her. She turned on her side, brushing back Prowl’s hair from her face. She would have to teach Prowl how to style her hair beside the two styles she seemed to use. Everything about them was opposite, and maybe that was why this, whatever this was, was working as well as it was. Prowl was good and Jazz… Jazz knew she was trouble. She had heard enough people say it that it must be true, “Mmm it is too early for you to be frowning.” Prowl murmured, voice full of sleep as she pulled Jazz closer, “What are you thinking about over there?”

“Nothing.” It couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Is this about yesterday?”

“No.” The crack in her voice betrayed her as she looped her arms around Prowl’s torso.

“Jazz look at me.” Prowl waited a few seconds before she grabbed Jazz’s jaw forcing her to look up, ignoring the squeak that escaped at her actions gained her, “I said look at me Jazz. Do you think I would have let you stay last night if I was mad?” She carefully watched the dark skinned dance shake her head, “We all know Barricade jumped the gun and whatever you are thinking, prostitution does not make you a bad person. It makes sure you are doing what you can to survive and that is okay. You are still that beautiful, bratty, sassy girl that lit up my world since I’ve saw you. Do you understand me?”

Jazz nodded as she tried to avoid Prowl’s eyes, not that she could have if she wanted to, but that didn’t keep her from attempting to look away, “But-”

“Jazz I am not going to tell you again to look at me.”

Slowly the brown eyes met Prowl’s own, “I don’t want you to lie to me.”

“Oh babe I am not lying to you.”

“Yes you are. I know fully well what cops think about people like me.” Immediately Jazz regretted the words as she watched the look that filled Prowl’s face, “I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Get up Jazz.” The words were surprisingly cold as the white haired officer, pulled Jazz’s arms off of her frame.

Jazz slowly pulled herself out of the bed and went to grab her clothes, “Prowl I-”

“Shut up and put those down. You obviously need someone to just accept what you think… Is that it?” A small hiccuped noise escaped the slightly smaller frame. It was risky and Prowl knew it. She would be either right or completely wrong, “You set me up for failure.”

Jazz’s head snapped up, tears on her cheeks , “No! I wouldn’t of done that!”

“That is exactly what you did. You showed me one side of you and hid the other. All I can think is you wanted me to fail you.”

Jazz shook her head a bit frantically, “No… I wouldn’t of… I promise. Please! I swear it was an accident.”

Prowl let her eyes drift into their natural cold state, “But even some accidents deserve to be held accountable. You’re going to need to show me you truly didn’t mean it.”

The dark skinned dancer stumbled through her next words, “I-Pl-I, just tell me what to do.”

“Kneel.” Prowl wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Jazz did, even with grace in her current mess of a mental state, taking her time to approach the trembling form, she set on the edge of the bed, resting her head on Jazz’s hand, “You silly girl. Do you think I would honestly kick you out over a slip of the tongue? Yes it hurt but I’m not letting you go over such a small mistake.” Her fingers gently traced down from Jazz’s head to her cheek, cupping it and stroking it with her thumb, “I’m not mad love.”

Jazz leaned forward into Prowl’s hand, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to set you up.”

“I know. I know you would never do that. Breathe sweetheart.” She let Jazz lean forward to rest her head against her inner thigh, the officer’s other hand coming to rub the back of her neck, “That’s my girl.” 

Jazz’s eyes drifted shut as she laid there, a small humming sound emerging, “I did what you asked.”

“You did what you were told and you did it extremely well. Need some guidance but we can do it.”

A half quirked smile lit up, a teasing familiar look for Jazz, “I mean I knew you were a dom but damn, that’s a whole new level.”

Prowl let out a soft laugh as she shook her head, “You know what, I think both of us still have a lot to learn about each other.”

A short chirp drew both of their attentions, “Duty calls?”

“Yeah. I’ll have to get Blue up and drop him off to Ratchet and Hide.”

“I could keep Blue if you wanted. Seems super easy.”

A snort escaped as Prowl rolled her eyes, “Until you try to get shoes on him.”

“Then we won’t leave the house. Lots to do here. Pillow forts, hide and go seek, and my personal favorite pirates. Blaster’s kids love that one.”

“Well here at least let me pay you.”

“Nah. I mean I’m eating out of your fridge, sleeping in your bed and I even stole one of your hoodies. It is the least I can do.”

Prowl shot Jazz a look, “You’re not going to give on this are you?”

“Nope.”

“Alright fine… Well Blue won’t won’t eat eat breakfast, he’ll eat lunch about 10 or 10:30, He’ll throw a fit about an hour after lunch and he just needs to lay down and take a nap. One or two he will eat a snack.”

“Okay. I’ve got this. I’ll call if anything goes wrong.”

“Alright… Well you’ve gotta let me up.”

A small whine escaped, the dark lips, and Prowl wanted to stay even longer, slowly Jazz pulled herself up and slid on her clothes from the previous night, stealing a few looks at the other as Prowl, pulled on her uniform, “You know Barricade will give you a hard time for associating with me.”

“Barricade gives everyone a hard time for everything. Don’t worry about it.” It was just as the officer was tucking her shirt in that the door pushed open to reveal a half awake Blue, “Baby Blue come here.”

Blue made his way to Prowl, one hand rubbing his sleepy eyes and hugging his black stuffed bear to his chest, letting himself be picked up, his head coming to rest on her shoulder, “Where are you going?”

“Work baby but Jazz is gonna stay with you.”

Blue glanced at Jazz and than his mommy before nodding, he reluctantly let himself be switched arms, “But Bee-”

“Bee will be there tomorrow. Ratchet only gets weekends off hun. Let him spend time with Uncle Hide, okay?”

Jazz chuckled at the huff Prowl gained at her words, “Come on we can make a pillow fort to watch a movie.”

Prowl smiled a bit into her mirror as she pulled her hair up, grabbing her gun and badge, leaning over to kiss Blue on the head, and Jazz on the cheek. “I’ll see you two later.”

Jazz nodded as Prowl headed out the door, “Alright little bit wanna help me gather pillows and blankets?”

“Mmhmm. Can we watch Big Hero 6?”

“We can do whatever you want!”

By the time the two had finished with their fort, Blue’s bed was down to sheets, the spare closet mostly empty and the pillows from Prowl’s room stripped down as well, and two frames tucked under it watching Blue’s favorite movie, snuggled up as they settled for the first adventure of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunny carefully moved across the room, careful not to catch Sideswipe attention from where she was working on on her newest customer’s car. The red headed twin had managed to get some food into Sunny’s stomach but it wasn’t likely to stay there. She pushed the bathroom door shut , kneeling down and forcing one of her fingers down the back of her throat, instantly feeling the trigger of her gag reflex, sending what little food she had eaten up her throat and into the toilet a sickening sound escaping as she lurched forward.

The sound of the door opening and Side’s voice filling the room, “Aw Sunny.” The disappointment in the voice was enough to send shame flowing through her veins. Sideswipe waited until the sound stopped, and gently tugged her sister into her arms, pressing Sunny’s head into her chest, “You did so good eating this morning, what happened?”

Sunny let out a pitiful sniffle. Short of Sideswipe and their parents, no one saw this side of Sunny. Weak and vulnerable, “I… I need to lose the weight.”

“Sunny you are already so thin, you do not need to lose any more weight.”

“Get off Sides! I don’t need help. I’ve got it under control. Get off of me!”

If anything the arms around her frame tightened at her struggling, “Sunny that is enough! That attitude may work on everyone else but you know damn well it doesn’t with me. I don’t care about it. You need help and whether you let me help or carrier help, but we are not giving to pretend this does not exist.” Sunny problem had been going on since their senior year of high school, but lately it had been worse.

Sunny’s frame reluctantly leaned into Sides’ as a choked sob escaped, “Not carrier.”

Side’s hand threaded through the golden hair as she took it down, “Shush Sunny. I’m not telling him, but clearly we need to set up some rules.” She frowned at the protesting shake of Sunny’s head, “Sunny I don’t care what others outside of this home think but in here, you are accountable to me, and I’m not going to watch you waste away. Come on, get up Sunny.”

Her sister was hesitant to move, knowing fully well how this went by now, “S-Sides you don’t have to.”

“No you’re wrong I most certainly do. Room, now.”

Sunny forced herself to move towards their room, shrugging out of her t-shirt and jeans/underwear. Unless they were leaving the house the blonde twin refused to wear a bra. Tears rolled down her cheeks, “Ho-How do you want me?”

Sideswipe didn’t reply instead picking up a small silver box. Stepping behind Sunny’s trembling form, taking the collar, a piece of art, designed by Sunny’s own hand. Chain links with a leather strip laced through them, a blue heart stone connect in the front, tied in the back. Careful not to make it too tight, Sideswipe placed it around the pale offered neck, “Hey… Steady. Have I ever hurt you?” Running a warm hand over her sister’s trembling back.

Sunny shook her head, “No Mistress.”

“That’s my good girl. Now mirror.” Sideswipe watched as Sunny slowly made her way there, reaching onto Sunny's desk and grabbing one of the sharpies. She looped an arm around the thin waist, “Let’s see where to start.” She forced Sunny’s arms up, gently taking the uncapped marker to the submissive's ribcage, “Whose are you?”

“Yours.”

“And how does that work if you are not letting me take care of you?” Tracing out the word beautiful onto the pale skin, “How am I supposed to keep you safe if you hide from me?”

Sunny tried to press away from the marker, rocking on her heels, “But mistress-”

“No I don’t want to hear your excuses. The only thing I want to hear is your promise to stop fighting me… and I don’t want that until it is true.” She ignored the soft sob that escaped her sister’s form, working down down her ribcage, to her stomach, to her outer thigh, to her inner thighs, back up to her hips, to her chest and ending with her back, until the pale skin was covered in red words of endearment, “You are not going to wash that off until I give you permission.”

“Y-Yes mistress.”

For some reason, any lesson never seemed to sink in completely, until Sunny forgave herself for whatever crime she convicted herself of, “Do you think you deserve the paddle or brush?”

“I… I don’t know.” Sunny had learned early on that wasn’t her place to decide.

Sideswipe gently kissed the artist’s back as a small tactic of praise, “That’s right. It’s for me to decide. Because you answered properly you can have the brush. Go and get it for me.” Watching her, Sideswipe took a seat on their bed, taking the brush from the offering hand, as she helped situate her submissive over her lap, “To be fair, I think a warm up with my hand and then twenty with the brush.” Resting her hand on her back and pinning Sunny’s legs between her own. 

Sideswipe would never fail to be a bit memorized by how quickly the skin would go from white to red. Sunny tried to push herself up as she tried to move her legs, “Pl-Please!”

It tugged at Sideswipe’s heart to hear Sunstreaker crying in pain and knowing she was the cause of it, “Five more Sunny.”

Sunny let out a pitiful sob as she buried her face into the mattress, making it through the next three before she threw her hand back, “Mistress please!”

Sideswipe just barely caught Sunny’s hand before it had a rather harsh encounter with the brush, “Sunstreaker, what is the rule?”

“Hands stay on you leg or the bed.”

“And if you break that rule?”

Sunny frantically shook her head, “No! Please I won’t do it again!”

“Sunny, you always make me promises about this, and yet here we are again. Answer me.”

“Double what is left on my thighs.”

“That’s right. So that means two on the right and two on the left… Do you want me to hold this hand so it doesn’t happen again?”

“Yes please.” Sunny’s tight frame seemed to relax at Sideswipe’s hand being laced with her own. Sideswipe made quick work of finishing, setting down the brush and scooping Sunny up, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Sideswipe gently cradled her frame as she let her sister cry into her chest, “Sunny… Sweetheart I’m not mad. Disappointed, yes, but I’m not mad. Come on let me clean your face up, and get you into some sweats and a tee shirt.” Sunny kept herself tucked into Sideswipe, “Come on snuggle bug, you’ve got snot on your face.”

The tone was teasing and Sunny didn’t mind in the slightest. Content to let Sideswipe get her cleaned, the familiar aftercare routine setting in and all seemed okay. At least for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say his mate was in a bad mood was an understatement. Ironhide had talked Wheeljack into keeping Bee for the day, “Ratch it’s just a plate.”

“No it’s one Sunny made.” Come the protest from where the medic was glaring at the broken plate.

“And she can make another. It’s not a big deal.” He had only seen these emotions a few times before, and that was not good news, each time was what Ironhide affectionately called a stressing blessing, “Ratch… Just humor me and go take that extra pregnancy test.”

“Hide you know fragging well I’m too old to carry and beyond that, I’m a medic, don’t you think I would know the signs?”

“Just humor me okay?”

“Fine but this is a ridiculous idea and you know it.” The medic muttered, heading to their bathroom as Ironhide snorted and began to clean up the shattered plate.

It wasn’t long before a soft dammit and his husband was leaning against the door frame, holding up the small plastic test, “You were right. Little one four is on the way.”

A soft chuckle left the cops lips, “I told you so… Now you call Jackie and ask him for a blood test. I want to know how far you are along.”

Ratchet shook his head, “This is the last one. We are done at four.” A small smile on his face as he kissed his mate, “You get to tell the kids.”

“Fair enough.” He reached over pulling him against him, “Primus I love you.”

“Love you too Hide.. Love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staying home alone was not something Hound was comfortable with, but Mirage had dismissed his worries, and convinced him to run into town to get snacks and rent the newest Avengers movie and now she was desperately regretting it. 

Her small frame trying to crawl away from her attacker and grab at her phone, just inches short of being able to grab it, her gun or even a kitchen knife were much too far away, “No! Get off of me!” She screamed as the figure, the man that haunted her dreams and had scarred her for life, “Please!”

The cold laugh, sent chills down her spine, as the large form, forced Mirage onto her stomach, keeping her pinned to the floor. He had grabbed the zip ties from his bag, grabbing the thin wrists, lacing them together before doing the same with her feet. His free hand grabbing a handful of her hair, yanking her head back, “Did you truly think you could just run away doll?”

A sob tore through the room. Screaming was useless. On their land, it was thirty acres, her nearest neighbor was two miles out, “I’m sorry! You don’t have to do this!”

“Oh but I want to! You are mine! Scream all you want bitch, no one comes to help whores and you know that. What do you say we leave a few gifts for Hound?” The hand holding her head up, slammed it down, hard enough for their to be a sickening crack and blood dripping down her face and onto the wood floor. It fit right in with the terrifying scene of broken glass, furniture overturned, nail marks embedded into the wood floor, cutting off when her attacker had bound her wrists and legs. 

Her vision blurred, head pounding, ears rushed by the blood as she cried out. Mirage had fought like hell, if he killed her, she had bit him hard enough to draw blood, and got skin under her nails. She was going to get the son of a bitch one way or another, “You bastard!”

The gloved hands reached forward grabbing her phone, snapping a few pictures before dropping it in the blood spatter, “I’ll be the bastard. It is time to go Raj.” He hauled her up, uncapping the needle and injecting the sedative into her bloodstream. 

The last thing filling her vision, a rag being shoved in her mouth and a trunk slamming shut over her as her world faded to black, the words slurred and muffles by the rag, “H-Hound… Whe..help..”

Hound was wrong. They all were. Mirage was property, this was harsh reality of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, the reason for the scene between Sunny and Sides is not because of her eating disorder, it is based on her lying and hiding it from Sides!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art of femcop!Prowl and femdancer!Jazz by the beautifully talented Vodid.


End file.
